


December 2

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 2

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t done this since...hmm...2010? Wow. Basically it’s a ficlet a day from December 1 to December 24, all at least vaguely related to the theme of Advent and/or Christmas. I used to do drabbles, but those cause me serious pain, so this time I’ll just try to keep them short.
> 
> Fandoms and pairings will be whatever takes the muse’s fancy, and I reserve the right to stop early due to lack of time/interest/sleep. Feel free to run with the idea yourself if you feel so moved!
> 
> [Insert appropriate disclaimers here. I’ve got better things to do than violate copyright.]

Jupiter danced around the living room, running the duster wand across the bookshelves and singing to herself, only half-trying to remember the words.  “I want an alien for Christmas, bring me an alien this year...something something guy, hm-hm-hm high, seventeen eyes, who knows how to fly--”  

“What’s Christmas?”

Jupiter yelped, whirling to see Caine closing the front door behind him.  

“Holy _crap_ , make some noise next time!” Jupiter threw up her free hand.  “And what do you mean, what’s Christmas?  Doesn’t that cultural package of yours tell you?”  

Caine widened his stance in front of the door, falling into a guard position.  “All I know is it’s a major holiday in what you call the Western Hemisphere.  There’s some confusion as to whether it’s religious or not.”  

He looked worried, as if he was afraid he’d offended her, and Jupiter let out a breath, coming over to kiss him.  “It’s kind of both, depending.  What’s the matter?”  

Caine relaxed slightly at her touch, but he wasn’t smiling.  “If I’m unsatisfactory in any way, your Majesty--”  

Jupiter blinked at him.   _“What?”_ she asked.  “Where’d you get that idea?”  She kissed him again, more firmly.  “It’s ridiculous, by the way.”  

“Your song,” he said, looking a little less upset.  “An alien?  I can fly, but I only have two eyes--”  

Jupiter almost burst out laughing, but she didn’t want to make Caine feel worse.  “It’s just a song,” she said instead.  “I don’t even know all the words.  It’s just a _song_ , Caine.”  

He nodded, but dropped his gaze.  “Is this not one of your celebrations, then?”  

Jupiter bit her lip.  “That’s a complicated question,” she said after a moment.  “I’ll explain, but not while I’m working.  In the meantime--”  

She touched his cheek, urging his head up so he would look at her.  “You’re perfect, exactly as you are.  That is the absolute truth.”  

He finally smiled, and Jupiter grinned back.  And started thinking how to explain Christmas…  


End file.
